1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive electrode for a lithium air battery, a method of preparing the same, and a lithium air battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of high tech electronic industries has spurred the development of lighter and smaller of electronic equipment. Accordingly, portable electronic devices have been increasingly used. In addition, lithium air batteries have been developed as a power source for the portable electronic devices.
Lithium air batteries achieve a remarkably higher energy density than lithium ion batteries by contacting lithium with the air. Lithium air batteries also have an advantage of being lighter and smaller. In addition, when applied to an electric vehicle, lithium air batteries may increase the mileage of the electric vehicle to about 500 km or more compared with the lithium ion batteries, which may provide a mileage of only about 160 km. Accordingly, research on the lithium air batteries as a useful power source for an electric vehicle has been actively conducted.